Fallen
Part 1: Fallen All was Silence. Silence. Nothing but Silence. Then there was distant screaming. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Voice Screamed. SLAM A Human with Brown Hair Covering One Blue Eye while the other was Green had fallen on a Patch of Flowers. "Ow. Ah God. Ouch." The Human said getting up slowly. The Human saw a Gateway and walked toward. Then a Ghost of a Human appeared. "Huh? But I'm Dead, Why am I here?" Ghost asked themself. The Ghost followed the Human. The Human saw a Flower. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Hmmm... Your new to the Wikia Aren'tcha! Golly, You must be so Confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! Well, I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Flowey said. "See that Heart? That is your SOUL! The very Culmination of you Being!" "That's pretty Cool." The Human muttered. "Your SOUL Starts off Weak, But can become Stronger if you gain alot of LV." Flowey said. "What's LV Stand for? Why LOVE Of course! You want some LOVE Don't you? Don't worry I'll share some with you! Down here LOVE is shared through, Little White 'Friendliness Pellets' Ready? Move around, Get as many as you can!" Flowey said launching the Pellets. The Human moved his SOUL Around, then the Pellets hit it. "OUCH!" The Human yelled. "You Idiot." Flowey said. "In this world. It's KILL OR BE KILLED! Who would pass up an opportunity like this?!" Flowey surrounded the SOUL in Pellets. "DIE." Flowey said as the Pellets closed in. Then a Fireball knocked Flowey away and the Pellets away, Then Toriel appeared. "What a poor Creature Torturing innocent Humans." Toriel said. "I am Toriel, Caretaker of the RUINS. Come, My Child, I will guide you through the RUINS." And they walked through the RUINS and the Ghost Followed. Then Toriel had to go. "Hmm." The Human said, They began exploring the RUINS and found Toriel's House. "I'll stay in here." The Human and Ghost walked in. The Human noticed the Door shut behind him. "Huh? Toriel?" The Human turned around to see the Ghost. "Can you, See me?" The Ghost asked. The Human Nodded. "Intresting." The Ghost said. "I'm Nick." The Human said. "I'm Casey." The Ghost said. "Are you a Boy, or are you a Girl?" Nick said imitating Professer Oak. "Really, I can't tell." "I am a Ditto." Casey said. "Well I'm going to get comfortable." Nick said sitting in Toriel's Chair. Janet was walking towards the edge of the ruins, on her way to her favorite spot to practice, carrying a large instrument case. She loved practicing right next to the ruins, because it was so quiet, away from the barking dogs, screaming skeleton brothers, and other conundrums in Snowdin. When Janet gpt to the edge of the ruins, she got her instrument out, a string bass. She started plucking strings, playing a tune, just loud enough to hear from the ruins. "Hmm?" Casey said. "What's that?" "I dunno, I'm gonna go See." Nick said getting up and going outside and finding the source of the Music. "Hey!" Janet stared at Nick, shocked and a bit startled. "A human?" She mumbled. "Uhh, hello there." She greeted Nick, awkwardly. "I don't think like the look of this Thing." Casey said. "I agree." Nick said, but it looked like he talked to himself. "Huh?" Janet said, still staring a little bit. "Well, my name's Janet. And yours?" She asked. Then Everyone turned Black and White as they Entered a FIGHT. "What the? Why am I black and white?" Nick said. "Just go with it." Casey said. "Wait, I can see they're stats." "What?" Nick said. "Stats?" "They have 12 ATK and 12 DEF and 150 HP." Casey said. "Alright." Nick said as his SOUL Appeared. *Tension Fills the Area. *Nick attacked. *The Number '20' Appeared over Janet's Head. Janet played some notes, which fired at Nick's SOUL. Nick maneuvered his SOUL around the notes. *Janet plays a beautiful tune. *Nick attacked. *The Number '40' Appeared over Janet's Head. *Janet fired more notes at Nick's SOUL. Nick manuvered his SOUL around a few notes, but got hit with the last one. 18/20 HP *Janet spun her string bass. *Nick attacked. *The Number '80' appeared over Janet's head. *Janet has 10 HP. Janet took out the bow to go wth her string bass, and swung at Nick's SOUL.